kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost
Exact premiere date confirmed Hey guys, the exact premiere date of Movie War 2016 has been confirmed to be on 12 December 2015. The official website says it all. Gokyr586 (talk) 14:09, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Movie name Hey guys, the official Movie War site updated the name of the movie. It's now called . Gokyr586 (talk) 08:13, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Story Details Looks like this Movie Wars film will be entirely different than that of previous Movie War films. Here's how. --RedLegend1 (talk) 18:34, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Also there is plot. https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CSDd4NAWwAAKApy.jpg:large And is it Rinna on right upper corner? Shaman-aka-King (talk) 06:07, October 24, 2015 (UTC) New forms, new Ganmas http://ww3.sinaimg.cn/large/66efe9d1gw1exfpzmf5gdj21kw16ok7e.jpg http://ww2.sinaimg.cn/large/66efe9d1gw1exfpzhr271j21kw16o1cd.jpg Seems like Kamen Rider Jun will return in Genesis! And... Type Deadheat with Mach Driver? What?! Shaman-aka-King (talk) 08:02, October 27, 2015 (UTC) There's two other Ganma besides Da Vinci whose names I can't seem to tell. Could you help me find out what they're called? It's Michelangelo and Rafael Ganmas. Shaman-aka-King (talk) 08:56, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Don't forget to remove Jun from allies since he is on Riders, btw. Shaman-aka-King (talk) 08:59, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Da Vinci Ganma's VA Confirmed JEFusion just dropped the latest news about who will be voicing the Da Vinci Ganma in the movie. http://www.jefusion.com/2015/11/kamen-rider-x-kamen-rider-super-movie.html Greg Cassella (talk) 09:18, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Michelangelo & Raffaello VA Like Da Vinci, JEFusion has just revealed who the voice actors for his cohorts will be. http://www.jefusion.com/2015/11/kamen-rider-x-kamen-rider-super-movie_9.html Greg Cassella (talk) 07:03, November 9, 2015 (UTC) JEFusion is slow, this was already mentioned on Ganmas pages one or two days ago. Shaman-aka-King (talk) 07:53, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Jabel & Necrom According to HeroShock Jabel will appear in this film and Kamen Rider Necrom will debut here. I leave the source here: http://www.heroshock.com/?p=20306 Mantor98741 (talk) 01:01, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Jabel was seen fighting Drive in earlier scans last month and Necrom is teased by official Movie Taisen website. So yeah, they will appear here. And also Alan. Shaman-aka-King (talk) 02:19, November 26, 2015 (UTC) http://ww4.sinaimg.cn/mw1024/66efe9d1gw1eyfacuiz06j218g0xcaln.jpg Jabel fighting Drive. Shaman-aka-King (talk) 03:51, November 27, 2015 (UTC) The movies placements From my certain point of view, i dont agree it be before episode 10 since Saionji died in episode eleven and Tousan Damashii appeared in episode 12, it most likely happen between episode 10 and 11 cause Makoto has already good after Kanon revival . Apexz (talk) 15:01, December 24, 2015 (UTC) What? Kanon revived in episode 11. Makoto is good buddy after it. This movie should be after this ep, but Saionji is dead. Writer of the movie just didn't watch Drive and Ghost carefully, so we have this situation. Shaman-aka-King (talk) 15:05, December 24, 2015 (UTC) We might have to see the movie ourselves(which is like months later) before arriving to a conclusion. It may be possible that the movie takes place before episode 11 and that Specter is forced to work with Ghost for the time being. But, until the movie comes out on DVD mid-2016, it is just a mere guess... http://www.bilibili.com/video/av4624326/ Raw is now available! Shaman-aka-King (talk) 03:49, May 12, 2016 (UTC)